Irri
The Irri or Irrinisians (Irrin in their tongue, old Lobott) are a nation of people who have permanently lost their ancestral homeland following 500 years of separation, exile, and slavery by the Empire of the Sefenlands and the Principality of Har. Their homeland, a short-lived state known as Irri was a vassal state of the Parthaginian Republic, and then the Mountain Kingdom of Foe-Breakers which was broken up by Reynlenn following the War of the Four. Its capital was Heuri, which was ruined following the war. The same Fate befell Laandan, whose people eventually melted into the rest of Parthalenn, especially the Far South/Sous' Bay. Irri was finded following the Pact of Water & Fire wherein five warriors of Irri's five founding tribes (the Naisserbleu or "Bornblues," klan Sabat or "Clan Sunday," the Li Sanites, the Dolki, and the Belki) were anointed using boiling seawater (said to have been brought all the way there by the Li Sanites from the Free Seas), and swore a blood oath to the High King of Heuri to lay down their lives for him. This instilled in the Irri a strong warrior culture. This did not stop it from being defeated by Vayess of the Walls, however. Unlike the Laandanisians, who gradually disappeared following the War of the Four, the Irri remained a force to be reckoned with for centuries. Their warrior culture revitalized the Kobeyerlands, especially Koneland and the lands surrounding it. Irrinisians finded Ninety-Nine-Thousandtowers on the ruins of Heuri in secret, and uncloaked themselves following the Storm of Storms. Further east they also finded the City at the Pass, and Saia-Saia deep into Sayerthenner territory. Countless Irri villages dot Sayerthenn as far east the Termite Tunnel, and there are Irri immigrant communities even in the Blue City. To the north, the Irri were enslaved, and remained enslaved for centuries. In CC: 4,433, Freedmon the Finder led 100,000 "Sefenlander Slaves" out from slavery in the Rainbow City through Harlenn and into Haruirrin, then known as Parthage. These people still strongly identified as Irri, and were ultimately the reason why the city changed its name. Freedmon finded the Faith o' Nine, and due to the slave revolt's miraculous nature, it took hold, and Haruirrin was converted. Soon after, most of Irri also converted, especially Ninety-Nine-Thousandtowers, which already greatly admired Haruirrin, and abhorred slavery. Even further east, a small group of Irri, led by Sir Albech Gaulstone landed in the Kinglands. Albech's daughter, Haya Gaulstone, would eventually experience something known as The Epiphany, wherein it is said she realized the obvious nature of nameless children. She would go on to find the Faith of the Nameless Children in the Kinglands, which would become a huge thorn in the side of the King at Kingtonne for centuries to come. One day, a follower of the faith, Haslenn Hasset of Henkenne received a vision of Billow the Slave, a nameless child. Billow the Slave would go on to be enslaved by the Darksong in the Ghost Isles, where he would lead Billow's Rebellion with over 2,000,000 Sefenlander Slaves, and find the Coldlands. The Coldlands became Lobott, and then the Delkish Empire, and after the Last Day of Lobtonne, the New Delkish Empire. The effects of the Irri being exiled are so far-reaching and innumerable that it boggles the mind. But somehow, the effects of puny Laandan's Long Trek were much, much, greater. Category:The Four Category:States Category:Peoples Category:History